


Croptops are evil

by whiskeydicks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, jean is a huge dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydicks/pseuds/whiskeydicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are only ever quiet and soft in their relationship when they're both sleep deprived and one of them is wearing half a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croptops are evil

**Author's Note:**

> The only time angry boyfriends aren't angry is when they're too tired to be angry. Sorry if its too ooc, I'm just starting out at this thing. Comments are welcome!

Eren walks in while Jean is in the middle of a particularly intense raid and hands him a beer before Jean can even register there’s another person in his darkened apartment. So he can’t really be blamed that he doesn’t notice what Eren’s wearing until he’s halfway through his third beer, leaning back into Eren’s gentle scratching on his head.

 

He’s signs out but hasn’t turned the headset off yet, watching his team consisting of only Connie and Sasha at this point travel through caverns, attacking the occasional enemy but mostly just picking up healing potions and gaining some experience points. He’s still a little dazed after playing for who knows how long. He hadn’t had a free night for the past three months.

 

Well that wasn’t entirely true. He had had a few free nights here and there, but those were spent with the boy behind him and he really couldn’t be bothered to sign on and traverse virtual worlds when the alternative was a naked Eren. Tonight was the perfect storm of Jean not having work and Eren writing a last minute history paper, taking his very distracting self away from Jean. So Jean had decided to capitalize on this rare opportunity to exploit his nerdiness to the fullest extent without Eren cajoling him or, worse, rubbing up all over him like a cat in heat.

 

“Con, watch out on your left. Incoming fireball” Jean lazily says into his headset, taking a sip of his beer. He shifts a little to give Eren better access to the longer parts of his hair. “You’re unusually quiet tonight.”

 

“Eh? What was that Jeanny boy?” an obnoxiously female voice crackles into Jeans ear, penetrating right to his skull.

 

“Not talking to you, Potato girl” Jean grouses around his beer.

 

“Ooooooo is Eren there?”

 

“Oi Connie get away from my mic, you have your own headset on.”

 

“Oh god you guys weren’t fucking while we played were you?”Jean can hear Connie’s voice coming through two different headsets.

 

“Oh my god, no you stupid idiots,” Jean growls in his mic, hunching down slightly, hands going to grasps an imaginary controller involuntarily. “At least I have someone to fuck.”

 

“Who said we didn’t have someone to fuck?”

 

“Yeah, for all you know, we could be wildly promiscuous due to our single status.”

 

“Eating potatoes and moaning doesn’t count as a sexual encounter, Sasha.”

 

Jean hears a scandalized gasp and allows himself a small smile of victory.

“That’s just rude Jean. I hope you can’t walk properly tomorrow, you loser!”

 

“Yeah Jean, don’t suck as much as you did tonight.”

 

“Classic, Con,” Sasha says around laughing hysterically. Jean considers how much jail time he would receive for a double homicide of his two best friends.

 

“No really, you don’t even know how many times I walked in on those two. I’ve told Jean that he really should go get his jaw checked out sometime with the amount he-”

 

“Fuck you guys! I’m not helping you anymore!” Jean yells as he disconnects his headset and throws it at the tv. The raid party continues on and Jean can practically feel the laughter across the connection.

 

“But really, you are really quiet tonight. What’s…..” Jean trails off because he finally tips his head back to look at Eren properly, albeit upside down.

 

And he was wearing a crop top. A floral croptop.

 

“I’m just a little burnt out from my paper and wanted to cuddle, but I know you haven’t played in a while so I was waiting for you to finish,” Eren says nonchalantly with a little shrug that lets the crop top ride up his stomach even more, flashing a hint of pectoral.

 

Jean’s pretty sure his brain has short circuited. He dimly thinks that if the sight of Eren’s perfect, tan abs in the sickly blue blow of the TV kills him, he won’t have to take finals. But Jean can’t process much more than that as he stares at Eren. Beautiful Eren with disheveled study hair and mismatched eyes and slightly crooked teeth. Eren wearing half a shirt to show off his burnished Turkish skin beneath the pinks and yellows and whites of the roses on his shirt. Eren that looks at Jean with such passion all the time, sometimes in angers and sometimes so full of love that Jean is sure he’ll explode from it all. But he doesn’t. He pours it all into Jean and somehow Jean doesn’t explode either.

 

Jean’s been staring up at Eren with a dumbstruck look on his face for the better part of a few minutes trying to process the new information that is Eren in a croptop and all the subsequent soft and squishy thoughts. And then he’s struggling to come to terms with the fact that he doesn’t know when Eren fucking Jaeger made him feel all soft and squishy.

 

Eren just smiles down at him with confusement and amusement in his eyes. He leans down to press a gentle kiss to Jean’s forehead, gentler than any kiss they had ever shared before and Jean wants to cry out in frustration. He blames all these emotions on Eren’s fucking floral croptop.

 

He scrubs at his eyes to push all these fucking tender thoughts away and climbs into Eren’s lap, grabbing fistfuls of the offending fabric.

 

“What the fuck is this devil shirt?”

 

“Hey what happened to the goddamn moment we were just having? And don’t grab my shirt, you’ll rip it!” Eren looks slightly alarmed at Jean’s abrupt change of mood, but Jean thinks he really should be used to this by now.

 

“This,” Jean shakes the croptop a little in case Eren is a little slow on the uptake. “What is this shit?”

 

“Its a shirt, Jean.”

 

“Technically its half a shirt.”

 

“If you knew what is was, why did you ask?” Eren smirks.

 

“There must be some dark magic woven into it,” Jean goes to lift it off Eren’s head.

 

“Hey I said don’t pull it! You’ll rip it!” Eren yells, trying to hold onto Jean’s wrists to prevent him from stripping him of the offending article of clothing.

 

They struggle silently for a few minutes until Jean lets out an exasperated sigh and throws his hands up.

 

“Fine! You win! Keep the devil half shirt on. I’m going to bed.” He makes to leave Eren’s lap but two strong arms grab him around his waist and Eren is pushing his face into Jean’s chest.

 

“Why are you so angry at my shirt?”

 

“...”

 

“Jeeeeeean” Eren is using his whiny voice. Jean can never resist his whiny voice.

 

Jean looks away even though Eren can’t exactly see his blush while in his current position. “You just come in here and ambush me with a fucking half shirt with flowers on it and you want to cuddle and are all considerate about my gaming. You’re being all soft and shit. You’re never soft! And its just that when you do stuff like that it make me feel these,” Jean searches for the real word to convey the complex emotions kicked up by the boy underneath him, “things. So the shirt must have some sort of power. Or something,” he finishes lamely.

 

Eren snorts into Jean’s chest before peeking out from under his lashes. Jean’s heart almost stops at the sight. He can only take Eren being cute for so long.  

 

“‘Feel things.’ Really Jean? What are you, twelve?”

 

Jean narrows his eyes at Eren, wondering why he puts up with someone that is constantly antagonizing him. “You can sleep on the couch tonight,” he says while he makes another move to get up. But Eren grabs onto him tighter this time.

 

“You make me feel things too…” he mumbles into Jean’s chest. Jean relaxes a little against Eren’s warmth.

 

“...in my dick,” Eren finishes, shaking with trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Ugh why am I dating you?” Jean wails trying to get out of Eren’s grip, but just succeeding in flailing around in Eren’s floral clad arms. For the hundredth time, Jean vows to go to the gym more just so he can be stronger than Eren as he slumps into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“You really are an asshole,” Jean mumbles into Eren’s shoulder.

 

Eren turns his head and presses his lips to Jeans cheek. Another gentle gesture, but Jean doesn’t mind so much this time.

 

“If you’re gonna spazz out on me and talk about feelings every time I wear floral, maybe I’ll do it more often just to annoy you.” Jean can feel the smirk of Eren’s lips where they’re still pressed against his cheek. “But don’t think I didn’t notice you checking out my abs earlier,” Eren whispers in a decidedly more husky voice, dark with desire.

 

Jean understand this Eren. The Eren he fucks with and, more importantly as he remembers Sasha’s comment earlier, the Eren that fucks him. Whatever weird feelings the croptop brings up in Jean, he shoves them to the back of his mind as he shoves Eren down further into the couch and starts to fully appreciate the benefits of Eren in half a shirt.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful work of art: http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/90116354732 which I almost died when I saw


End file.
